Most Powerful
by revabhipraya
Summary: "Tadi apa kata bapaknya? MP ... apa?"


**Disclaimer:** Vocaloid © Yamaha Corporation. Tidak ada keuntungan material apapun yang saya dapat dari pembuatan fanfiksi ini.

 **Warning:** Indonesia!AU, bahasa tidak baku, bahasa Statistika, _plot rush_ ,typo(s).

 **Summary:** "Tadi apa kata bapaknya? MP ... apa?"

 **Most Powerful** oleh reycchi  
 _spin-off dari Bukan Sekadar Wacana_

* * *

.

.

.

Kelas pengganti mungkin adalah satu dari sekian juta hal yang kalian harapkan tidak akan terjadi di dunia ini. Aku juga tidak pernah mengharapkan kelas pengganti, apalagi kalau jadwal kelas penggantinya siang menjelang sore saat aku sedang ngantuk-ngantuknya.

Seperti saat ini, misalnya.

Siang ini, sehubungan dengan adanya hari libur yang membahagiakan sekaligus menyengsarakan karena membuat kami wajib mengatur jadwal baru untuk kelas pengganti, ada kelas Teori Statistika yang dimulai pukul satu, dan kemungkinan besar selesai pukul tiga. Aku, dalam kondisi lapar lantaran makanan di kantin sudah habis dan kondisi pusing akibat baru menyelesaikan kelas lain yang juga memusingkan, dengan berat hati melangkahkan kakiku ke kelas hanya dengan bermodalkan sebuah _notes_ dan tempat pensil. Eh, aku juga membawa tas kok, mustahil perempuan pergi ke kampus tanpa membawa tas kecuali kalau dia memang menumpang lewat saja.

Aku tiba di kelas lebih dulu daripada Meiko dan Miku yang juga sekelas denganku. Kutempati kursi kedua dari depan, di jajaran sebelah kiri, agar layar proyeksi dari proyektor lebih terlihat jelas. Saat Meiko dan Miku datang, keduanya otomatis duduk di samping kanan dan kiriku. Kami mengeluarkan kertas untuk mencatat masing-masing, kecuali ...

"Mik, bagi kertas, dong! Kertasku abis," pinta Meiko—setengah memalak—sambil menyodorkan tangannya di atas mejaku. Yah, nasib duduk di antara mereka ...

"Gak mau!" balas Miku sambil mengabaikan tangan Meiko yang sudah memelas minta kertas.

"Heh!" Meiko sudah mengangkat tangan, hendak melancarkan serangan pukul pundaknya kepada Miku.

Buru-buru aku melerai mereka dengan mengibaskan kedua tanganku. "Udah, heh! Udah!"

Meiko terkekeh. "Miku! Buruan!"

"Euh, nyusahin kamu, mah," gerutu Miku sambil mengeluarkan selembar kertas dari dalam tasnya, lalu menyerahkan kertas itu kepada Meiko. "Nih!"

"Ya, jadi sekarang kita akan membahas _Generalized Likelihood Ratio Test_ atau GLRT," ujar sang bapak sambil menunjuk layar proyeksi dengan _laser pointer_. "Jadi kalau kemarin di UMPT itu harus fungsi monoton naik atau turun, nah, jika fungsi itu tidak dapat diketahui, kita pakai GLRT ini. Coba _review_ sedikit ya, untuk melakukan UMPT yang komposit lawan komposit, kita dapat menggunakan metode apa? Yang simpel lawan simpel?"

Hening, namun dengan suara pelan aku menjawab, "MPT."

Sayangnya, suaraku kurang keras untuk dijadikan suara mayoritas yang dapat didengar oleh sang bapak.

"Kalo nggak ditunjuk kayaknya gak akan ada yang jawab, ya?" ujar sang bapak sambil mengambil daftar absen—diiringi tawa pelan satu kelas. Beliau menyebut nama seorang mahasiswi, lalu memintanya menjawab pertanyaan yang tadi diajukan. Sama seperti jawabanku sebelum bapak mulai melakukan aksi tunjuk-menunjuk, mahasiswa itu juga menjawab MPT, _Most Powerful Test_. Setelahnya, bukannya melanjutkan materi yang ada di layar proyeksi, sang bapak malah asyik berceloteh mengenai materi lalu yang notabene tidak kupahami—aku jujur deh, aku tidak paham materi terakhir kelas ini.

"Pokoknya untuk mengerjakan _Uniformly Most Powerful Test_ atau UMPT itu kita harus mengerjakan MPT, atau _Most Powerful Test_. Caranya kurang lebih sama, hanya saja UMPT itu MPT yang dikerjakan berulang kali. Nah, sekarang masuk lagi ke GLRT, metodenya ini sedikit berbeda dengan MPT. Kalau MPT—"

"Luk," bisik Meiko sambil menyodok pelan siku kananku.

Aku meringis. "Apa?"

"Tadi apa kata bapaknya? MP ... apa?"

Aku mengerutkan dahi, heran dengan kata yang bukannya jelas sekali terdengar, ya? "MPT, Mei."

"Oke, MPT." Meiko mengerjap. "MP3."

"... hah?"

"MP4."

"..."

"..."

"... Mei, pingin ngakak. Receh banget asli."

"Ehehe."

.

.

.

 **FIN?**

* * *

 **A/N.**

... kenapa kalo ditulis mah kurang receh ya, pas aku denger sendiri mah ngakaknya gak ketulungan :")) /ran

Akhirnya setelah vakum dari serial ini, aku bisa lanjutin lagi :")) oke, BSW emang belum lanjut lagi ... MAAFKAN AKU TTATT tapi aku berniat lanjutin koook, uhuhu. Cuma aku lagi inget-inget kejadian satu setengah tahun yang lalu gimana ... maafkan aku :"))

Ditunggu komentarnya~


End file.
